


Tongue Tied

by IsisKitsune



Series: Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Torture, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony should never be allowed popsicles... Bruce found this out the hard way.<br/>And it seems Tony has a very unusual tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [Prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/8247.html?thread=17902135#t17902135)  
> Has very short/quick mention of past torture.

Bruce licked his lips at the sight of Tony thoroughly enjoying his popsicle. “Sure you don’t want one Bruce?”  


“Uh, yeah, I uh don’t like,” okay brain frying, maybe he should at least get a drink. Damn, why’d it have to be so hot in here? And of all the times for Stark to suddenly want popsicles… “Too cold,” Bruce grumbled before heading for the fridge in hopes of finding something cool to drink that wasn’t caffeinated or had alcohol content. No luck on that. Just freaking energy drinks and a bottle of Vodka… wasn’t that Natasha’s?  


“Bruce, lighten up, it’s even sugar free for crying out loud,” Bruce yelped when something extremely cold got tapped across his neck before Tony dropped the wrapped treat into his hand. “Don’t need to suffer the heat just because the other guy doesn’t like frozen stuff.”  


Bruce blushed softly at Tony’s smile before unwrapping the popsicle but soon forgot about his own when Tony went back to sucking at his. Blue was starting to ting Tony’s lips from them being wrapped around it, “Blue raspberry’s my favorite,” was what he’d said when he’d grabbed it. Not once did he ever reach his tongue out to run over it though, not even to catch the drips running down his fingers, only grumbled and stuck them into his mouth to suck them teasingly. “Okay. You’re doing that on purpose aren’t you?” Tony was being positively pornographic with his popsicle and all Bruce’s outburst got him was a set of honestly confused eyes tilted toward him. A questioning hum of acknowledgement before Tony’s thumb pulled out of his mouth with a slurping noise that made Bruce shudder.  


“Doing what? I’m not doing anything… JARVIS, am I doing anything?”  


“Nothing beyond the normal Sir.”  


Bruce shut his eyes for a second, he’d hate to see Tony in ‘seduction mode’ if this was ‘normal’. “The thing with the popsicle. Seriously, get a room!”  


Tony was still blinking wide confused eyes at him as he caught another drop of blue liquid with his lips. “Okay, someone is seriously oversexed if you’re thinking I’m doing anything like that…”  


Bruce’s jaw dropped, “Uh… Tony, you’ve done nothing but suck on that and your fingers as if it were-“ Bruce cut himself off with a gulp. “You’re being phallic with it… just stop it okay? It’s making me uncomfortable.”  


“I am?” Tony blinked, his eyes darting a minute before he smirked, “Ooooh. Right, sorry.” Tony went back to the task he’d been working on before Bruce’s distraction, no longer sucking on his treat as if it were… anyway. Bruce went back to his own interests, frowning at popsicle he’d been holding that was now trying to drip. He automatically brought his hand up to lick at the sticky trail in hopes of not getting it everywhere, thinking nothing of it until he happened to glance over to see Tony now mimicking the action on his own popsicle. Okay, maybe telling Tony not to suck on it was a bad idea… er, rather, oh forget it.  


Pink tongue, tinged blue from the dye was rubbing up across the side of the popsicle absentmindedly as Tony continued to poke at the screen he was working on. So lost in thought, he didn’t even realize he wasn’t alone anymore. Bruce’s jaw dropped when Tony hummed lightly and blinked when that blue striped tongue split down the middle to run along either side of the popsicle. Tony was still distracted, his brows furrowed as he pulled away from his treat, pulling his tongue back into his mouth in such a way that the two halves drew along his lips, one slipping across the upper while the other the lower.  


Bruce gasped, making Tony blink up at him, “Oh, woops. I uh, forgot you were there.” Tony actually looked kind of embarrassed, making Bruce chuckle.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you had your tongue forked?”  


Tony looked away, “Because I didn’t. It, uh, wasn’t consensual.”  


Bruce winced, trying his damnedest to think of some way to salvage this without throwing his friend into a flashback of some kind. “Buuut, on the plus side,” Bruce leaned away when Tony was suddenly leaning very close to him with that trademark smirk that, now that he thought of it, yeah it fit just right with the forked tongue. “Makes for great head, or so I’ve been told.” Bruce shivered at the flash of blue and pink as Tony licked his lips. “Wanna try it out?”


End file.
